Graduation Party
by Breanie
Summary: Ginny throws a graduation party from Hogwarts for the triplets James, Brigham, and Aubrey. Sirius tends to take it over with a little show. Fits in Beginning Series after chapter 3 of Life is Fickle Like That .


**Graduation Party**

**Ginny** couldn't believe that her babies had just graduated from Hogwarts. They had barely turned eighteen and now were going out into the world to become adults. It blew her mind.

It had been Harry's idea to have a huge graduation party for their massive extended family and friends of the graduates. Between the Weasleys and Potters alone, that was a chore. But when you stopped and added the Blacks, the Lupins, the Finnegans, the Malfoys and the Longbottoms, it tended to get a little huge.

James and Lily had gladly offered the back yard of Potter Manor for such an event. The pool was open as well as the Quidditch pitch but they had stuck to pizza, pop, and chips for the occasion. So far it had been a great success.

Aubrey was sitting under the shade of willow tree necking with her boyfriend Sam Malfoy. It still made Ginny smile to see them together. Aubrey had loved him for so long.

Jay was flirting with his own girlfriend Jordan Fanshaw who had graduated as well. He was leaning against the brick of the manor and grinning at her in a fashion that Harry often used on her. Even after twenty-two years of marriage, it still turned her knees to jelly so Ginny imagined that Jordan was having a similar reaction.

Brig was pointing to the tables spread around the back yard as Sirius nodded. The look on her son's face told her that something was about to happen.

"Lexy," she said, moving to take a seat next to Sirius' wife of twenty-two years. "Your husband and my son are plotting something."

"That's never a good sign," Lexy said.

Sirius climbed up onto the table at the front of the room and used a Sonorus charm on himself so that everyone could hear him. At fifty-one years old, he was still incredibly handsome. His black hair was still thick and fell just so around his face. His face held a few laugh lines around his mouth and he had a bit of stubble around his cheeks. He was a golden brown from the beginning of summer sun and it still surprised Ginny to know how well built he was. He took good care of himself.

But tonight he had been drinking a bit.

Ginny figured the drinking probably had a lot to do with the fact that his first born daughter had been spending the entire night in the arms of her new husband, Dan Lupin. She had even caught them snogging quite intensely in a corner herself and had made herself scarce. Now she turned her attention up to the front to the man who had become one of her best friends.

"I just wanted to congratulate all of the students who are graduating this year from Hogwarts, especially the people who this party is for, Jay, Brig, and Aubrey. We're all very proud of you and what you have accomplished." Everyone clapped and Sirius grinned widely. "Now, I know that in two years, I'll be watching my own daughter Ariel graduate which shocks me. I don't know where the time went. For tonight's special occasion I would also like to mark another occasion. Tomorrow is the twenty-second wedding anniversary of my wife and I." More applause followed this declaration making Sirius grin.

It was still a shock to realize he was married with kids but it was a good shock and one he would always be grateful for

"Lexy, I never even imagined myself married, but you showed me what a wonderful concept marriage is. So I dedicate this song to you."

Lexy rolled her eyes as Ginny reached for her hand. "Him and his damn Beach Boys."

Sure enough, the beginning bars of the Beach Boys broke out into "_Wouldn't it be nice if we were older,_" but then it stopped and Sirius grinned. "Nope, not that song."

Instead, a beat of funky music came out of the speakers and made most of the kids cheer. Lexy's eyebrow rose at the techo sound of the beat. "I'm worried."

Ginny covered her mouth to stifle her laughter as she recognized the familiar tune. "This is totally his song. You would think it had been written about him."

"Meaning?" Lexy asked, biting her bottom lip.

Ginny only grinned wider and glanced over at her husband who was shaking with laughter as he watched his godfather break out into song.

_Yeah_

_When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly_

_I pimp to the beat, walking down the street in my new lafreak, yeah_

_This is how I roll, animal print pants out of control_

_It's RedFoo with the big afro_

_And like Bruce Lee I've got the claw_

"What is he doing?" Keira demanded, coming to stand next to her mother. "This is mortifying!"

Dan shook his head as he laughed. "Nope, it's typical Uncle Sirius."

_Girl look at that body (ahh)_

_Girl look at that body (ahh)_

_Girl look at that body (ahh)_

_I work out (ahh)_

He flexed his muscles as he said it and everyone laughed.

_Girl look at that body (ahh)_

_Girl look at that body (ahh)_

_Girl look at that body (ahh)_

_I work out_

"What song is this?" Lexy asked Ginny. "Because it sounds like he is just complimenting himself."

"He is," Harry said, moving to sit next to his wife. "And it gets even better."

Sirius grinned at his wife as he strutted across the stage.

_When I walk in the spot, this is what I see_

_Everybody stops and they staring at me_

_I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it (show it, show it, show it)_

_I'm sexy and I know it._

"Oh Merlin," Lexy muttered under her breath before she busted into laughter.

_I'm sexy and I know it. _

She loved him. The man in front of her, dancing up on the table at the front of the room like a lunatic was sexy. That was often the problem. He knew just how sexy he was and used it to his advantage and Lexy was ashamed to say that no matter how shallow it was, she was often consumed by his looks.

_When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight'em off_

_When I'm at the beach, I'm in a speedo trying to tan my cheeks (what!)_

_This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go_

_We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous_

_No shoes, no shirt ad I still get service._

_Watch!_

He was doing a mix between a jump and a kick now as he sang while flexing his muscles.

_Girl look at that body (ahh)_

_Girl look at that body (ahh)_

_Girl look at that body (ahh)_

_I work out (ahh)_

_Girl look at that body (ahh)_

_Girl look at that body (ahh)_

_Girl look at that body (ahh)_

_I work out_

"I pray to God that Bryan is not as vain as his father is or I'm going to be terrified of him getting some girl pregnant." Lexy confessed.

Harry slipped his arm around his wife's shoulders. "No worries, Lex. It will be fine. Sirius is one of a kind." He winked at Ron and nodded towards the table. Ron grinned and stood up and Harry and Ron joined Sirius on the table in his dance.

This time it was Ron who sang the next verse making everyone bust into laughter.

_When I walk in the spot, this is what I see_

_Everybody stops and they staring at me_

_I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it (show it, show it, show it)_

The three of them stood together, Sirius in the middle, crossing their arms and nodding to the beat.

_I'm sexy and I know it._

Aubrey took a seat next to her mother. "Can we leave now? They're ruining our party. What is Daddy doing?"

_I'm sexy and I know it._

Ginny grinned. "Having fun, Brie. Parents are allowed to do it from time to time."

Aubrey smiled at that. "They do look pretty ridiculous. But this is our party, not theirs."

Sam laughed and kissed his girlfriend's cheek. "No worries, Brie, we'll make it more to our liking." He whistled and Jay, Brig, Dan, Adam, Henry, Lou, Will, Phil, Rob, Kalen, Tim, Preston, Paul, Scott, Travis, Andrew, Blake, Chris, Jimmy, Tyler, Matt, Granger, Pat, Carrick, Sean and Zack all hopped up onto the tables around the room and yelled out.

_Check it out._

_Check it out._

Then as if they had all planned it, they all turned around and began to shake their booties as they sang.

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah_

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah_

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah _

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah, yeah_

_Do the wiggle yeah._

_Do the wiggle yeah._

_I'm sexy and I know it_

Charlie and Bill jumped on the table too in front of their own wives and began to shake their butts as well.

_Girl look at that body (ahh)_

_Girl look at that body (ahh)_

_Girl look at that body (ahh)_

_I work out (ahh)_

_Girl look at that body (ahh)_

_Girl look at that body (ahh)_

_Girl look at that body (ahh)_

_I work out_

They all began to spin in a circle, continuing to shake their butts.

_I'm sexy and I know it._

When the song ended, everyone applauded as Lexy simply shook her head. "Sometimes I wonder why I married someone so ridiculous."

Sirius' arm draped over her shoulders and he kissed her neck. "Because I'm sexy and you know it." He found her lips that time and she sighed into him.

"I love you. But don't ever forget I'm sexy and you know it."

"Damn straight." He said with a huge grin on his face. "We work out." Then he covered her lips with his.

**Author's Note:**

Everyone time I hear this song I just imagine Sirius Black, this is your song! LOL. I wanted to find a way to fit into a story so I put it at the end of the triplets' seventh year at Hogwarts. It fits in with the Beginning Series. If you were to read this in order it would be read after chapter three - A Budding Romance of Life is Fickle Like That.

I hope you enjoy it. It's ridiculous and I wanted it to be. Thanks for the read.

By the way, I don't own the lyrics to this song they belong to LMFAO.


End file.
